modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6133
15 sierpnia 2011 8 lipca 2015 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci= Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Edward Scott Ron Weaver Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6132. « 6133. » 6134. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|300px|Taylor i Ridge rozmawiają o cierpieniu SteffyW domu Brooke, Hope podziwia jeden ze szkiców sukni ślubnej autorstwa Ridge'a. On zaś zapewnia, że pewnego dnia zaprojektuje jedną z takich sukien dla niej. Brooke sugeruje się, że panem młodym z pewnością będzie Liam. Hope jednak odpiera, że nie chce się z niczym spieszyć. Niespodziewanie zjawia się zdenerwowana Taylor, ponieważ nie może skontaktować się ze Steffy. Ridge uważa, że to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Bill postanowił kontynuować swoje małżeństwo. Podczas gdy Taylor po raz kolejny próbuje dodzwonić się do córki, Ridge wspomina jej o swojej konfrontacji z Billem. Rozdrażniona Hayes prosi byłego meża o rozmowę w cztery oczy, wobec czego Brooke i Hope wychodzą. Taylor przypomina Ridge'owi, że jest ojcem Steffy, a nie ochroniarzem. Oboje rozmawiają o relacjach Spencera z ich córką, zaś Ridge dochodzi do wniosku, że niektóre obietnice nie mogły zostać zrealizowane. Taylor odpiera, że nikt nie wiedział tego lepiej niż ona i Ridge. Taylor wyznaje, że wspomina dobrze momentów, w którychzakończyły się jej relacje z Whipem i Ridge'em, jednak wierzy, że wszystko dzieje się z jakiegoś powodu. Kobieta zastanawia się jednak, co stałoby się, gdyby ona i Ridge ponownie się pobrali. Ridge przytula byłą żonę. thumb|300px|left|Hope mówi matce, że nie chce powielać jej schematówW domu mody "Forrester", Hope i Brooke oddają się pracy, podczas gdy Brooke próbuje dowiedzieć się więcej na temat życia miłosnego córki. Hope oznajmia, że w przeciwieństwie do matki, nie chce, by ktokolwiek plotkował o niej w Internecie. Brooke marszczy brwi, pytając, co córka ma na myśli. Hope wymienia mężczyzn, którzy byli w życiu Brooke, ale Logan zapewnia, że kochała każdego z nich. Hope przyznaje, że oglądanie przygód matki matki było dla niej trudnym doświadczeniem i wobec tego postanowiła złagodzić seksualność we własnej kampanii. Tłumaczy, że pragnie nauczyć rówieśników, jak poważnie traktować seks, ponieważ jest to według niej ogromne zaangażowanie. Brooke zastanawia się, czy córka myśli, że była ona nieodpowiedzialna seksualnie, co Hope szczerze potwierdza mówiąc, że matka dostarczyła jej wiele bólu. Młoda Logan wyznaje, że czuje się odpowiedzialna za podkreślenie powagi seksu w małżeństwie, ponieważ jest świadoma, do czego może doprowadzić seks bez solidnego zaangażowania. Dziewczyna jest przekonana, że Liam kocha ją i szanuje, wobec czego ma nadzieję, że zrozumie on i zaakceptuje jej stanowisko. thumb|300px|Liam ratuje Steffy z opresjiW domu Steffy, Liam stuka do drzwi, podczas gdy Forresterówna leży nieprzytomna w wannie. Liam używa kluczy od Billa, aby wejść do środka, po czym dostrzega wystające z piany nogi. Działając szybko, wyciąga Steffy z wanny, a następnie przeprowadza na niej resuscytację krążeniowo-oddechową. Steffy wypluwa wodę z ust, próbując złapać powietrze. Liam owija ją w koc, po czym kontroluje uraz na jej głowie. Namawia ją na wizytę w szpitalu, ale Steffy obiecuje, że zrobi to później. Dziewczyna nie może uwierzyć w fakt, że jej wanna stanowiła dla niej tak duże niebezpieczeństwo. Zdając sobie sprawę, że mogła umrzeć, Steffy wyznaje Liamowi, że zawdzięcza mu życie. Chłopak wyjaśnia jej, że przybył, aby zwrócić klucz od ojca. Oboje rozmawiają o nagłym stosunku Spencera do jego małżeństwa z Katie. Steffy przyznaje, że czuła się głupio, wierząc Billowi, ale Liam zapewnia, że on również myślał, że małżeństwo ojca się zakończy. Liam radzi dziewczynie, aby skoncentrowała się na swoim życiu zamiast poszukiwać zemsty lub użalać się nad sobą. Podkreśla, że dał jej drugą szansę na życie, więc musi ona coś z tym zrobić. Steffy żartobliwie przypuszcza, że Liam nigdy nie widział tak dużo nagiego ciała Hope, co u niej podczas akcji ratowania. Zakłopotany Spencer zapewnia, że nigdy nie chciałby widzieć nieprzytomnej Hope, będącej blisko utonięcia. Raz jeszcze przekonuje Steffy, by stosowała się do tego, co jej poradził, zamiast uganiać się za jego ojcem. Młody Spencer wątpi, by mogła doznać spełnienia przy Billu, ponieważ według niego, ojciec przyćmił wszystkich swoim postępowaniem. "Ale nie przyćmił Ciebie, bo czuję, że mogę Ci zaufać", deklaruje Forresterówna. Liam radzi jej, by nie pozwoliła, aby rozczarowanie związane z Billem przysporzyło jej więdej wątpliwości, zaś Steffy dochodzi do wniosku, że tego dnia Liam uratował ją w więcej niż jeden sposób. Czując się nieswojo, młody Spencer uznaje, że powinien już pójść. Obiecuje Steffy, że do niej zadzwoni, a kiedy wstaje, ona prosi go, by zaczekał. Liam odwraca się do Steffy, która następnie całuje go. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5